


In the Name of Fritz

by ymirrfritzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi Ackerman x Queen Reader, Lime, Marley - Freeform, Queen Reader, Return to Shingashina, Smut, War For Paradis, royal government arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirrfritzz/pseuds/ymirrfritzz
Summary: A Fritz disguised as a slave and the true king of the walls, Rod Reiss, secretly had an affair in the year 825. Their affair resulted in the birth of their illegitimate child, (Y/N) Fritz, who was forced to live a life as a slave alongside her mother to not bring shame to the Reiss name.After being thrown into the Underground, she met Levi Ackerman, a man who would shine light into her world of darkness. (Y/N) swore to herself that she will one day spend the rest of her life with him once she is free. But once married, what will they have to face to achieve their dream of peace?New chapter every FridayLevi Ackerman x Reader
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Author’s Note

Before starting, I must thank all of you who decided to click on my fanfiction and read it, it means so much to me. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, let's start with the warnings and spoilers and all that.

Spoilers:  
• Character deaths  
• Events that happen in the manga/anime

Warnings:  
• Trigger warnings  
• Character death  
• Drinking  
• Mentions of sexual/physical/verbal abuse  
• Lime  
• Smut  
• Stress disorders  
• Anxiety disorders  
• Depression  
• Mentions of incest

If you do not enjoy reading anything that was listed above, then DO NOT continue reading. I have warned you.

Aside from all of that, here is a list of your inserted character appearances, including your first name and your son's name and daughter’s name.

• (Y/N): your name  
• (H/C): hair color  
• (H/L): hair length  
• (E/C): eye color  
• (S/N): son’s name  
• (D/N): daughter’s name

Just for your information, Levi is 5 years older than the reader in this fanfiction!  
Now that we’re done with this, you can go ahead and read my fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy, and once again, thank you!!!


	2. Chapter One: Preface

The squeaking of the rocking chair against the wooden porch attracted more attention to the two military police officers than the storm and conflagration happening in front of them. Their annoyed faces were masked by an irritated brow and blank face. Sitting on the rocking chair on the front porch was a pregnant woman with her hands on her stomach, gazing out at the big blaze that was miles and miles away. She was at a safe distance enough to which she can eye the beauty.  
The droplets of rain slid down the gable roof that shielded her from getting wet, but the strong winds blew some of it on her. Yet, it was light, and barely bothered her. She eventually stopped rocking the chair, causing the two officers to let out a small sigh of relief after being tortured with the sound,  
“If you were annoyed by it, you should’ve said so.” She said, nonchalantly.  
The two men froze up and glanced at each other with fear in their eyes. They quickly whipped their heads to face the woman, who had now, turned her head to face them with a small smirk on her tinted lips,  
“Y-Your majesty...!” Exclaimed one of them.  
“W-We thought nothing of it!” Said another.  
She chuckled lightly before turning her head to look back at the fire. The woman placed one hand on the arm of the chair and beckoned one of the officers to come help her stand up. As she stood up, she lightly groaned in discomfort, and immediately gripped onto his hand as they started to walk towards the door.

The other officer opened up the door for her before bowing down. She looked at him,  
“If there is any update on my husband, let me know immediately.” She said.  
“Yes, your majesty.” He said.  
She thanked him before entering the country home. The officer guided her down the hall and turned a corner. There were two maids walking down the hall together, but they immediately smiled and curtsied when they saw her. The queen thanked the officer before being helped by the two maids to walk up the stairs. As the three made their way down the hallway, she started to walk slowly as she passed by the big windows.  
Her (E/C) eyes were attracted by the lightning as it struck by the fire. She walked towards the window and looked out of it, only for her eyes to widen. Coming slowly towards the gate was a person on a horse with a cart attached to it. Another person was sitting in there, but they seemed to be badly hurt by the way they had bandages all over their hand. Their faces were shielded by a cape with a hood that had the Survey Corps logo on the back. She raised an eyebrow, wondering who these people were. They got off the horse and grabbed the lead, opening up the gate as they lead the horse inside.  
A military police officer came up to them and the two started talking. They walked inside the property, leading the horse to the barn nearby to keep it in there. The person, midst conversation, turned their head to look up at the house, only to surprise themself when they saw her gazing down at them with shock in her eyes. It has been over a month since they last saw each other. The gaze was a first in a while...

In the year 824, Rod Reiss supposedly fell in love with a Fritz disguised as a slave that worked on one of his farmlands that he owned. Maria, the slave, also fell in love with him. It was love at first sight, or so they thought. He was married back then, but couldn’t help and sneak off with her in private. Eventually, she became pregnant with his first child, and that’s when their relationship ended. Rod stopped visiting the farm as much and Maria ignored him whenever he visited. Nine months later, in the year 825, she gave birth to her baby girl. (Y/N) Fritz, her child, was raised alongside her mother as a slave on the farm.  
She knew her father and what he had done. He never spoke to her like his own daughter. He spoke to her like a lowlife worker. Maria taught her to not think of him as her father, ever, and to think of him as her “owner”. Along with that, (Y/N) was taught to never reveal her last name to anybody. It would cause the both of them trouble if anybody else knew the truth.  
For the next few years, the young child grew up watching her half-siblings come by and have fun on the farm when they were younger. She felt a sadness dig deep in her chest when she watched them be loved by her father that never cared about her. She stayed as far away from them as possible.

Until one day, when she was ten, her youngest sister was born. She was raised on the farm (Y/N) worked on by that insolent mother of hers. She knew that woman was Rod’s mistress and that he paid her to live and raise her child here. After four years, and for the first time ever, (Y/N) actually came in contact with one of her siblings. Historia was her name. The blonde was crying underneath a tree with bruises all over her arms and face. Nobody was in the area, so she quickly walked over to her.  
The four-year old looked up when she heard (Y/N) place her bucket on the ground and bend down in front of her,  
“You okay?” She asked.  
The child sniffled and shook her head,  
“What happened?” She asked once more.  
T-The kids are t-throwing rocks a-at m-me...” Historia cried, “It h-hurts.”  
The fourteen-year old hesitantly reached her arm out and placed it on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze,  
“It will be okay.” She said, “I know it hurts now, but you have to fight back.”  
(Y/N) smiled slightly down at her,  
“If you keep letting them hurt you it will show that you’re weak.” She continued, “You want to be strong, right?”  
Historia’s eyes widened slowly as she spoke those words. Her tone was soft and so meaningful. Nobody had ever talked to her in that way before, and instantly, a connection was made between the two.

For the next few months, Historia thought of her as an older sister, not even knowing that she was indeed her older sister. Whenever she could, (Y/N) played with her and took care of her. She made her know that there was somebody out there who loved her, unlike their father and her mother. The teenager loved her a lot, and would often even sneak into the house to read her a bedtime story. Historia always wanted to be with her.  
One late afternoon, when everybody was busy around the house, (Y/N) snuck off to be with her younger sister. She was sitting underneath a tree, reading a book by herself. She stopped walking towards the tree and instead watched from a distance as she saw Historia’s mother walk past her child. It seemed like the blonde was waiting for her, because as soon as she saw her, she placed her book aside and ran up to her mother.  
She called for her and even tried to hug her, but the older woman pushed her away and gave her a disgusted look. (Y/N) saw the hurt in her younger sister’s eyes as she walked back towards her spot underneath the tree. She didn’t even bother picking up her book again to read. Once she was alone again, (Y/N) quickly walked over to the young girl and sat down next to her,  
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
Historia turned around to face her,  
“No.” She said, smiling sadly, ”But I’m used to it already...”

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows as she reached her hand out to place it on her shoulder,  
“I’m so sorry about your mom, Historia.” She said, “I wish I can do something to help.”  
The young girl nodded her head and looked down at the ground,  
“Me too.” She said, “But at least I have you.”  
She smiled down at the blonde before leaning against the tree and letting out a small sigh. Historia leaned closer to her and laid her head down on her lap. (Y/N) gently placed her hand on her head and started combing her fingers through her soft hair,  
“Do you want to know a secret?” She asked.  
The young girl hummed,  
“But you have to keep it between us, okay?” She continued, “We’ll get in trouble if anybody else knows.”  
“I won’t tell anybody.” Said the young girl.  
It became silent between the two for a few seconds,  
“...My last name is Fritz.” Said (Y/N).  
It wasn’t time to tell her that she was her older sister. She didn’t know when it will be the right time to ever tell her. Historia shot her head up and looked at her, eyes wide and a smile bigger than she had ever seen,  
“Really?!” She asked, “That’s so cool!”  
(Y/N) smiled,  
“That’s nice to know.” She said, “But don’t ever tell anybody.”  
“I won’t!” Said the blonde.

After that day, late at night, (Y/N) and Maria were taken out of their work to be faced with multiple military police officers and Rod. Historia secretly watched from her bedroom window as they conversed. One of the military police officers were placing handcuffs on the two of them as another one explained what was going on,  
“You’re under arrest for smuggling illegal drugs and abandoning your post in Wall Rose.” He said.  
Maria raised an eyebrow,  
“What do you mean?” She asked, “I’ve worked on this farm with my daughter my whole life!”  
“The king reported two slaves missing from the cotton lands in Wall Rose, and you two perfectly match the description.” He continued.  
“H-How is that possible?!” (Y/N) nearly yelled, “I don’t understand...!”

“Your punishment for such actions is being banished to the Underground.”

At first, it was hard to adapt to life in the Underground. Wherever the mother-daughter duo went, they were harassed by men and women all around. They were threatened, groped, assaulted, and kicked out of many homes. One night, when (Y/N) was making her way back to her shack of a house, she got cornered by a heavy man. He was tall and buff, with dark eyes and a raspy voice. The man pinned her to a wall and started talking about what he would do to her in the alleyway. She tried to push him away, but considering that she hasn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks, she ultimately failed because of how weak she was.  
The man just laughed at her failed attempts to attack him. There was no way she would be able to fend for herself down here, especially to this ape of a man. (Y/N)’s throat got grabbed and she quickly reached her hands up to try and pry the man’s hand off her. She scratched at his skin, but doing so caused her to be forced to drop down hard on her knees. Her breath started to shorten as his grip became tighter. Throughout all of this, she was crying tears of fear. Right as the man reached for the zipper on his pants, a sudden “bang” was heard ringing throughout the alleyway. (Y/N) tightly shut her eyes at the sound, even covering her ears because of how loud it was.

Suddenly, she felt the man’s hand let go of her throat, only for him to grab her hair tightly instead. (Y/N) yelped as he tugged sharply on it, making her to stumble towards him and fall on her butt. Her panic never died down, and instead, the change of the situation caused her to feel even more fear. The man clicked his tongue in annoyance before groaning loudly,  
“Levi, can’t you leave me alone for a few nights?!” He whined, “I just want to have some fun with a lady, for fucks sake.”  
The mention of the other man’s name made (Y/N)’s eyes widen. She shot her head up to look in front of her, but from where she was sitting, she could barely see his face because of the shadows. Though, she could see that he was the one who caused the loud bang due to the gun in his hand that still had smoke coming out of it. She felt relieved that he stopped her attacker, but still scared. The shorter man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him,  
“Fun?” Levi asked, “I think you’ve lost your mind, you shitty bastard.”  
It became silent between the two for a split second, (Y/N)’s crying and unsteady breathing being the only thing that could be heard,  
“You’re calling me a shitty bastard?” The man asked angrily, “Listen boy, you better watch your fucking mouth around me or I’ll-“  
Before he could continue his statement, the man suddenly got shot in the chest.

(Y/N) screamed loudly when she saw his body drop to the ground and bleed out in front of her. She quickly backed up into the wall behind her and started to cry even harder. She was saved, but still so scared. Her body shook with fear as she brought her legs up to her chest, gripping onto them tightly. Her teary and blurry eyes managed to lock onto Levi’s figure. He walked out from the shadows of the alleyway and towards her. She could barely see what he looked like, but by his presence and actions, she could tell that he was a good guy.  
He stopped in front of her and placed the gun back in its holster before reaching his hand out towards her. (Y/N) stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if she should take it or not. He furrowed his eyebrows in irritation,  
“Get up.” He said.  
She quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped away her tears before grabbing onto his hand. Levi helped her up, even grabbing her forearm when he saw her nearly fall again. Instead of pulling away, she fell into his embrace and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened at the sudden contact,  
“T-Thank you!” (Y/N) nearly cried.  
He didn’t know what to do or say, so he stood there awkwardly, looking down at her. She breathed in his scent, which surprisingly made her calm.

Levi couldn’t handle her being stuck to him for any longer. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her away, looking straight into her eyes with annoyance. (Y/N) silently gasped when they locked eyes, her cheeks heating up as well. Her heart stopped when she saw who the man really was. Their first eye contact was what set her into motion, or in better wording, what she knew as “love at first sight”.  
She stared at him with awe, her eyes lighting up like they never had before with love. Levi’s gaze softened for a second as he also fell in love with her beautiful eyes, only to stiffen up once more and look away. His grip on her eventually faded, and he let go of her forearms. (Y/N) watched as he started to walk away from her, and right as he was about to turn the corner, she started to run towards him,  
“Levi!” She yelled, “Wait!”  
He stopped walking and turned around to see her catching up to him. She nearly bumped into him, but he took a few steps back to avoid collision. She smiled brightly up at him,  
“M-My name’s (Y/N)...” She said, reaching her hand out, “I can never thank you enough for saving me...”  
He reached his hand out and lightly gripped it, shaking it as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Her blush grew redder and redder the longer they stayed in eye contact.

They stopped shaking hands, but (Y/N) still held on. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Her eyes were something out of this world, just like her presence. Even though she was young, she radiated an energy that made her seem like she was on another level than any person Levi had met. Her touch sent electricity running throughout his whole body, and her soft-spoken voice made him want to stay by her side and protect her. Who was she exactly? He quickly let go of her hand and gave her a blank stare,  
“There’s no need.” He said.  
(Y/N) narrowed her eyes at him,  
“But there should be!” She exclaimed, taking a step towards him, “You didn’t have a reason to stop that man, but you did. There’s got to be a catch-“  
He cut her off,  
“Listen here, you brat.” He said, “I didn’t need a reason. Now go back home before you get into anymore trouble.”  
He turned around to walk away once more, but she grabbed onto his arm. Levi turned around, shooting her an angry glare. The teenager didn’t care, and instead, gave him a pleading look,  
“Please come with me then...” Said (Y/N), “I’m too scared.”  
Levi hesitated with his answer, but eventually agreed to walk her home.

Ever since that day, they never stopped being around each other. Considering that (Y/N) was still only fifteen, Levi never tried anything wrong with her. He never touched her in a sexual way, spoke to her in a sexual way, or anything within that subject. She, on the other hand, fell madly in love with him every day. When she turned eighteen, he started to notice that he had feelings for her.  
There was something about her that drew people towards her, and praise her like she was a god. She did so much for the children and elderly people in the Underground. (Y/N) took care of everybody she could, and that was an amazing trait everybody loved about her. She truly was something else. She even knew how to use the odm gear, and used it to help people out of tricky situations.  
Once, Levi asked her as to why she and her mother arrived in the Underground. She explained her story to him; saying that she was an illegitimate child who was born to a slave and was forced to work on the very same farm she was born on. Continuing on with her story, she explained to him that they have been wrongly accused of abandoning their post in Wall Rose and was thrown down here. (Y/N) explained that slaves of royals wouldn’t be executed, imprisoned or tortured when they “misbehaved”, but instead thrown down here because it’s worse than all three.

She so desperately wanted to tell him who she truly was, but couldn’t. (Y/N) felt ashamed of herself whenever he opened up to her about his past or feelings. Even though she trusted Levi with her life, she couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she was the true heir to the throne. He knew that she’s been wanting to tell him something for a long time now, but never pushed her about it. Everybody takes their own time with opening up. He didn’t blame her at all for it.  
Sooner or later, their time together started to run out. In the year 844, Levi was forced to join the Survey Corps with his two friends Isabel and Farlan. (Y/N) was upset when he told her about it, but understood at the same time. The day before he had to leave, they met up alone on her house rooftop. For once, it was silent enough for them to enjoy it. Both of them were sitting down on a blanket, talking about whatever as they gazed around the area.  
Levi would often catch himself unconsciously staring at her as she spoke. Her voice, although low and quiet to avoid people hearing her, was booming loudly to him. She, herself, was like a blessing to him that he still didn’t fully realize. (Y/N) sat there next to him with a small smile on her face, looking at the scenery in front of her.

The silence was slowly starting to settle in completely, but (Y/N) disturbed it. She placed her arms behind her and leaned back,  
“Levi.” She said, “When you’re up on the surface, you won’t forget about me, right?”  
They both simultaneously turned their heads at the same time to face each other, looking into the other’s eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows angrily,  
“How can I forget a brat like you?” He asked.  
She slightly laughed,  
“I’m serious.” She said, her laughter dying down.  
He stared at her in silence as her facial expression changed into a worried one,  
“You forget about the people down here who’re suffering.” (Y/N) said, “...I’m one of them. You may not realize it, but one day, you’ll only want to continue moving forward and not remember anything good from your past.”  
Levi placed his hand next to hers and leaned towards her,  
“I’ll never forget somebody like you.” He said, “That’s for sure. And even though I’ll be up there tomorrow, I can never forget about all the shit I’ve been through down here.”  
(Y/N) broke out into a small smile as she let out a relieved sigh. She looked down at his hand and hesitantly placed hers on top of his,  
“I’m glad...” She said.  
She looked back up at him, noticing that he had a happy look on his face. Even though Levi wasn’t smiling, she can tell through his eyes and body language that he was happy.

She leaned in closer to his face, peering up at him with hope filled in her eyes,  
“When I’m out of here, I’ll come find you first.” Said (Y/N).  
He scoffed,  
“You’ll already know where I’ll be.” He said, “Let’s just see if they’ll let us meet.”  
Levi moved away from her and looked back at the scenery in front of him. His heart was beating at a very rapid pace at her words. It wasn’t the fact that she said ‘if’, but ‘when’ that made his heart skip a beat. She was determined to be with him once more, even though they were going to be separated into two very different “worlds”. (Y/N) continued to stare up at him, a deep blush slowly growing on her cheeks as she looked at his handsome features. She sat up straight and shuffled closer to him. He felt her grab both of his shoulders as she leaned against him,  
“Then let’s get married!” She said excitedly, “Once we meet again, we’ll get married so we can see each other all the time!”  
Levi managed to let out a laugh, but she didn’t. She meant her words. She loved this man with all of her heart. She loved this man more than anything in the world. But he didn’t know that yet, and instead, took her serious words as a joke. He turned his head to look at her,  
“Yeah, sure.” He said sarcastically.  
To avoid any awkward situation, she shut her eyes and laughed along with him.

The next day, Levi, Isabel and Farlan left for the surface. (Y/N) was now all alone again. Even though she was with her mother, they weren’t exactly all that close. They never were really close, but still relied on each other. They were all they have left. But still, she had high hopes that she would leave the Underground and be surrounded by people who loved her.  
(Y/N) clung onto that for six years. Now, it was the year 850. And although she was in a different situation now, she never stopped finding a way to be with him. Levi was constantly on her mind, every single day.


	3. Chapter Two: Her Existence

“Are there any other members of the royal family that we should know about?”

Silence slowly started to creep onto the dining table as everybody set their utensils or cups down. Levi was sitting at the front of it, and to the left of him was the possible heir to the throne, Historia Reiss. She glanced up at his cold but soft stare with furrowed brows. Everybody was staring at her, waiting for her long awaited answer. Her eyes danced around the table, looking at everybody who had a serious and curious look on their face. Eventually, she looked down at her plate of food, her face falling into a sad expression as she remembered the teenager from her past,  
“Yes...” She said.  
Hange, who sat on the opposite end of the table, gasped loudly. They leaned in and placed their hands on the table,  
“Who?!” They exclaimed.  
“Quiet down.” Said Levi, turning his head towards them.  
He sighed before looking back at the blonde who appeared to be frowning now,  
“She was a slave on the farm I grew up on.” Said Historia, “She took care of me more than Frieda did. Until eleven years ago, her and her mother got wrongly accused of something, and were sent to the Underground.”  
She looked up at everybody,  
“Her name is (Y/N) Fritz.” She said, “I don’t know anything more than that...”

Levi’s eyes widened when he heard her name. It’s been six years since he heard anybody say that name. The woman he was so infatuated with was a royal? Is that what she’s been hiding for so many years? He zoned out for a minute, recollecting memories of her. Six years had passed since they were last together, so he didn’t know where exactly (Y/N) was residing in the Underground. Hell, he didn’t even know if she was still alive or not.  
He slowly stood up from his chair, causing everybody to turn their heads to look at him. Levi only continued to stare into Historia’s eyes, noticing the sadness in them. He sighed,  
“I know her.” He said.  
Everybody gasped,  
“And I think I might know where she still lives in that shithole.” He continued.  
“B-But captain, how do you know her?” Asked Sasha.  
He turned his head to look at her, noticing that for once, she wasn’t stuffing her face with bread,  
“We were friends.” He said, “Last time I saw her was before I left the Underground.”  
Levi quickly walked out of the dining room and to the room over. He walked over to the table and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper, immediately writing down a letter to Erwin.

Historia jumped out of her seat and ran over to the captain. She stood in the doorway of the other room, looking at his back with tears in her eyes. He could feel her staring at him,  
“What are you planning on doing?” She asked.  
Levi stayed silent to quickly finish up his letter. A few minutes passed and he ended the last paragraph with information and a plan to get to the royal. He folded the paper and turned around to look at Historia once more,  
“We’re going to have to retrieve her.” He said, “I don’t know when, but we will soon. At least, once Erwin replies to me.”  
She turned her hands into fists,  
“I want to come with you.” She said with determination radiating in her voice.  
Levi gave her a hard stare, narrowing his eyes slightly before turning around once more to put the slip of paper into a letter,  
“No.” He said, “It’s too dangerous.”  
She became slightly angry,  
“I fought titans!” She said, “I think I can handle a couple of-“  
He cut her off  
“You don’t know the Underground.” He said angrily, “And we’re not going to put your life at stake here.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and walked over to him. Historia slammed her hands onto the table, causing him to look into her eyes with a bit of shock. Tears ran down her cheeks,  
“This is somebody who means a lot to me.” She said, “So if I can’t go...Please, bring her back. Even if the request has been refused, please bring her back.”  
Levi set the letter down on the table, and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently to reassure her,  
“(Y/N) means a lot to me too.” He said, “So, no matter what, I’ll bring her up to the surface.”  
A subtle smile appeared on Historia’s lips as he moved his hand away from her and walked out of the room. Finally, she was going to see (Y/N) again after eleven years. Eleven, long, painful years...

Keeping track of time in the Underground was difficult, but eventually, you get used to learning how much time has passed. The guess right now was that it was sunset. It was a beautiful sight to see, but after not being able to view it for a long time, (Y/N) forgot how it looked like. Hell, she even forgot what fresh air felt and smelt like. She often reminisced about her times as an adolescent child. Although they were horrible times, she was up on the surface at least.  
Walking down an empty alleyway that early evening was a common route back home. After Levi left, she joined a group. They were all special, but they all did horrible deeds. Some were murderers, thieves, terrorists, or even worse. Though, once (Y/N) joined, their ways changed. The group was influenced by her, and eventually, became better. They took in the sick, the children, the elderly, or anybody that needed help. No, they didn’t rule the Underground, but they were the people that anybody could trust.  
Although their ways have changed, they still had to do horrible things to live their life down here. (Y/N) never contributed to it. She never went down that path. Instead, she took care of everybody, like a nurse. She knew how to work like one, so she became one. Alongside with that, she became like a leader to them. A goddess that everybody prayed to. Indeed, they actually prayed to her, and she prayed back.

Their group was located in the north-end of the Underground. They owned some of the houses, and made sure they all lived next to one another; a neighborhood basically. (Y/N) and her sick mother resided in a small home in the middle of the houses. It was easy for her to make announcements just by yelling out her window for many of the members of the group to hear. It was useful.  
Often, she would never be seen alone. But when she is, she would make her way to the market or walk around nearby to clear her mind. On this early evening, she was walking around alone by a few abandoned homes. The area was somewhat farther out than where she resided in, but it was alright. (Y/N) enjoyed the peace and silence. As she walked down an empty alleyway, she felt as if she was being watched.  
She stopped at the entrance of the alleyway and turned around, but nobody was there. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she started to feel paranoid. Quickly, (Y/N) turned back around and walked out of there. Her gaze was fixated on the path in front of her as she started to make her way back home. She didn’t bother looking any other way. A bad feeling was starting to settle in her gut with every step she took.

A few minutes passed by, and the feeling of paranoia subsided. (Y/N) stopped walking and sighed, shutting her eyes momentarily to collect her thoughts. The sound of somebody dropping down behind her caused her to shoot her eyes open. She whipped her head to see somebody wearing a dark green cape walking towards her. Her eyes widened. Could it be the military police? What do they want from her anyway?  
Without any hesitation, (Y/N) turned her head back around and bolted out of there. She heard the sound of odm gear all around her. So there was not only one person, but multiple people? She couldn’t count how many there were, but there had to be roughly around six or seven. Their shadows were casted on the ground, and that’s how she could tell how many people there were. The longer she ran, the more she ran out of breath. But, she pushed herself, and started to run even faster. She turned corners, ran into alleyways and main streets, and eventually nearby her “neighborhood”.  
(Y/N) didn’t dare to enter it, but stayed nearby it just incase. She turned a corner and ran down the alleyway. One of the people jumped down behind her and also started running after her. The person was fast, way too fast. Fear and panic spread throughout her body once the person grabbed her arm and yanked her to their chest. She started to scream and yell as she thrashed around in their grip. Her struggling caused the two of them to fall down, with her on the bottom.

Before she could even manage to run away again, the person placed their legs on either side of hers and grabbed her wrists. (Y/N) felt tears in her eyes as she continued to yell. She was so scared in that moment,  
“You military police bastards!” She yelled, “I’ve done nothing wrong! Please let me go!”  
She saw the other people up on the rooftops peering down at her and the person on top of her. There were five of them up there, and the sixth one was down here. She glared at the person on top of her, but as they reached one of their hands to remove the hood from covering their face, her eyes widened.  
(Y/N) gasped when she saw his soft gaze peering down at her. Her heart stopped as she felt love and warmth engulf her whole being. Her tears started to flow down her cheeks as she smiled,  
“L-Levi!” She said happily.  
He got off her, but she instantly sat up and attacked him with a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist as he squeezed her tightly, inhaling her scent that brought a sense of familiarity and calmness to him,  
“(Y/N)...” He muttered.  
She clung onto him as she tried to hold back tears from falling. He was here. He really was here and back in her embrace.

They slowly pulled apart and looked into each other’s eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly. To feel his lips against hers as they delicately lay entwined. With an intimate daze, (Y/N) brought her hands up to his cheeks and cupped them, looking into his eyes. She dryly laughed, not believing that he was here in front of her. Hugging her, even,  
“I missed you so much.” She whispered, “I never stopped believing that we would meet again.”  
Levi held back a small smile,  
“Same here.” He said, “I never stopped thinking about you, (N/N).”  
God, that nickname. How (Y/N) missed it when he called her by it. She felt her cheeks flush at his words, and she moved her hands away from his cheeks to cup her own,  
“I’m glad...” She said.  
She smiled brightly at him,  
“What are you even doing down here?” She asked, “I was the one who was supposed to leave, not you coming back.”  
Levi’s expression suddenly changed into a serious one. He looked up at the rooftop and beckoned his comrades to jump down. The two slowly stood up from the ground, with him helping her. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow in confusion,  
“Levi...” She muttered.

He looked down at her,  
“We came down here for an important reason.” He said, “But can we first go to a place that’s private? It’s best if we talk about it there.”  
(Y/N) hummed and nodded at the same time, agreeing to his conditions. She turned around, only to face a man with a shaved head and a woman with a brunette ponytail. They both tensed up when their eyes came in contact, and they froze right after,  
“Y-Your highne-“  
The man cut himself off when he caught Levi glaring at him. She only raised an eyebrow at his behavior, but laughed it off,  
“Follow me, it’s not too far from here.” She said, waving her hand in the air.  
The seven of them walked down the street and into her neighborhood. A few buff men from (Y/N)’s group were sitting on the steps of their homes’, glaring at the people who were following her. She walked up to one of them and he immediately stood up,  
“Who’re these people?” He asked, “Did they force you to bring them here?”  
She shook her head,  
“No, not at all.” She said.  
(Y/N) turned her head and smiled at everybody,  
“This is Levi.” She said, “And those are his comrades. They came down here to talk to me.”  
The man nodded his head before sitting back down,  
“Just holler for me if you feel unsafe.” He said.  
She turned her head back to look at him,  
“I won’t be needing to.” She said, walking right past him.

The group continued walking for another minute or two before arriving at her home. She walked up the steps and opened up the door for them, stepping aside to leave them enough room to enter. One by one, they all entered the home, with Levi being the last. He stood by her and grabbed the door,  
“After you.” He said.  
(Y/N) laughed,  
“Since when did you become so proper?” She asked with a small smirk.  
He rolled his eyes,  
“Now’s not the time, (Y/N).” He said.  
She furrowed her eyebrows before entering her home. He shut the door behind him and followed everybody into the living room. Everybody stood around her, but she didn’t realize until she noticed that she was the only person sitting down on the couch. A shocked look washed over her face,  
“Oh? You can sit down, you know.” She said.  
Levi shook his head,  
“We don’t have time.” He said, “We’re going to make this quick.”  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“Huh?” She exclaimed, “What do you mean?”  
A blonde man stepped towards her. Their eyes locked, and he flashed her a nervous smile.

He quickly cleared his throat right after,  
“(Y/N) Fritz...” He started with his soft voice, “Your highness.”  
He quickly bowed down to her, and immediately, her eyes widened. She stood up from the couch instantly with a scared look on her face,  
“What...” She started, “H-How? Nobody was supposed to know.”  
She glanced at everybody,  
“What do you want from me?” She asked.  
The man gulped,  
“M-My name’s Armin Arlert! We’re here because we need to retrieve the last member of the royal family back to the walls.” He said.  
(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows,  
“Oh?” She exclaimed, “Then how did you find out about me?   
Levi stood next to the blonde and crossed his arms over his chest,  
“Historia told us.” He said.  
“Historia?!” She asked.  
She smiled slightly at the mention of her sister’s name, and unconsciously sat back down as she thought of her again. She cupped her hands over her lap,  
“She’s alright...” She said to herself.  
“Not really.” Said Levi, “She got kidnapped by Rod Reiss, her father.”  
(Y/N) blinked. ‘Kidnapped?’ Quickly, she shot her head up and angrily glared at him,  
“Kidnapped?!” She yelled, “How?!”  
“It’s a long story.” He said, “We’ll explain everything later. But we need you to come up to the surface immediately.”

(Y/N) let out a small sigh,  
“But why? I thought the Reiss family and fake king were enough for now...” She said.  
“The only living members of the royal family is you, Historia and Rod.” Said Armin, “We’re overthrowing the royal government and giving back the crown to the rightful owner.”  
“I see...”  
She looked down and held back her tears. Her siblings had all died and she didn’t even get to know them. Although she didn’t know them at all, they were still her family. At least Historia is still alive. (Y/N) quickly rubbed away her tears,  
“So you need the true king?” She asked.  
“No, the true queen.” Said Armin.  
She looked up at him,  
“Then let’s get Historia.” She said.  
Before she could stand up, Levi took a step in front of her. She watched as he bent down on one knee in front of her, staring directly into her eyes. She stayed silent,  
“One problem.” He said, “We don’t know who to crown.”  
She gulped,  
“What do you mean?” She asked.  
He stayed silent for a second or two before answering her question,  
“Who are you really? To Historia, I mean.” He asked, “Her cousin? Aunt? Niece?“  
(Y/N) stared at him for what seemed like eternity. Their gaze was so intense that she felt like she was cracking underneath, and she did. She shut her eyes momentarily,  
“Older sister.” She said, “I’m Rod’s oldest child...”

Everybody’s eyes widened in shock. Another person, a black-haired woman, came up to her,  
“Shouldn’t your last name be Reiss then?” She asked.  
(Y/N) shook her head,  
“No.” She said, “My mom is also apart of the royal family.”  
She shivered,  
“But Rod doesn’t know.” She said, “It’s disgusting to know that I was born from some form of incest.”  
She leaned back in the couch and crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl forming on her lips as she became angry,  
“Especially since my father is that ignorant piece of shit.” She continued.  
(Y/N) sighed,  
“Doesn’t matter if your last name is Reiss or Fritz. What matters is that you’re the true queen of the walls.” Said Levi, “We need you.”  
“And if I refuse?” She asked.  
It became silent between all of them. Everybody had a bead of sweat sliding down the side of their head in either irritation or nervousness. A light-brown haired man clenched his fists and teeth,  
“You can’t refuse!” He yelled, “The Survey Corps will be abolished and the people living in the walls will suffer!”  
(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows at them as she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness wash over her. Armin gulped,  
“Historia needs you.” He said, “She wants to see you. Please don’t let her down...Don’t let all of us down...”

(Y/N) stared at their sorrowful faces, feeling a sudden sadness grow over her as she did. Slowly, she stood up with a determined look on her face. She was feeling mixed emotions in that moment, but also, a strong sense of serving her people. Everybody needed her. For once in her life, she felt as if she had a true purpose,  
“I’ll become queen.” She said, “But I want to save my sister from my father. You will not stop me on this.”  
They all nodded and agreed to her terms, except for one person. She smiled at all of them before excusing herself for a moment to go grab some of her belongings. (Y/N) entered her bedroom and started to grab a few items that she would be needing. It was mostly stuff that was given to her by either her mother or friends that personally meant a lot to her. She took one last glance around her room before exiting and walking back to the others with her bag. The woman with brown hair that was in a ponytail grabbed her bag and held it, giving her a small nervous smile as she did so,  
“We’ll explain everything on our way to the church.” Said Levi, “I advise that you stay close to us and not wander off too far.”  
They all started walking towards the front door,  
“We’ll see.” Said (Y/N).  
Once one of them opened up the door, she suddenly remembered something. She gasped as she ran away from them, and towards the balcony at the back of the house. Swiftly, she opened up the doors and ran outside, gripping the steel bars as she slightly leaned over the edge and shut her eyes,  
“Everybody!” She yelled.

The sound of her voice radiating throughout the small neighborhood caused everybody to quickly come out of their homes and gather around hers. It took only a minute or two, but once (Y/N) knew everybody was here, she smiled brightly as tears formed in her eyes,  
“I’m off to become queen!” She yelled.  
“Queen?!” Yelled one of them.  
She nodded,  
“Yeah!” She continued, “My mother and father are both apart of the royal family, and I’m the heir to the throne!”  
Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she continued on with her small speech. She could see that everybody was sad that she had to leave for the surface, but was also happy for her. This was the life she wanted; a purpose and meaning to her being,  
“Please take care of my mother, even if she doesn’t remember any of you.” Said (Y/N), “I promise to get you all out of here as soon as I can! I won’t ever forget about all of the great things you’ve done for me!”  
Cries and cheers could be heard from the group. Her smile only grew,  
“Us too, (Y/N)!” Shouted another, “Now go get that crown!”  
They all started to cheer for her, even some started to whistle. She shut her eyes tightly and slightly cocked her head to the side, enjoying the last moments they were all going to have together.

“I love you all...”

The night was cool. It was cool and refreshing; a change from the damp and cold place the Underground was. (Y/N) leaned back on the wooden and uncomfortable cart, breathing in the nature-y scent. She missed the outside world. After being left in the dump for eleven years, the feeling of nostalgia engulfed her heart the moment she stepped outside. The moment was most pleasing.  
The cart she was sitting on was attached to a horse that Jean was riding. Everybody else was on their own horses, riding alongside him. Soon after leaving the Underground, (Y/N) was introduced to Hange, the section-commander of the Survey Corps. She immediately enjoyed their presence, but Levi had to smack them across the head a couple of times so they could act proper. They were talking to the soon-to-be queen.  
Levi rode his horse up next to the cart, and glanced at her. She was looking up at the night sky, her eyes fixated on the thousands of stars that littered it. He cleared his throat, causing her to turn her head and look at him,  
“It’ll be too dangerous for you to go down into the basement of the church.” He said, “You’ll stay up on the surface with some of the others until we return with Historia and Eren.”  
(Y/N) opened up her mouth to say something, only to close it once more. She stayed silent for a second or two before shaking her head,  
“I’m sorry, but I cannot promise you that I’ll stay up here.” She said, “We’re talking about my younger sister being in danger here...”

Levi watched as she moved to the other side of the cart, where he was riding next to, and lean over slightly,  
“It’s been six years, Levi.” She said, “I know how to protect myself now.”  
(Y/N) sat down, but continued to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at her,  
“I don’t care about that.” He said, “It’s too risky for you to go down there.”  
“You can’t tell me-“  
Levi cut her off,  
“The risk of you getting hurt or dying is high.” He said, “And god help us if you die.”  
She furrowed her eyebrows,  
“I won’t get hurt.” She said, “I have you guys to help me fight. I’m stronger than you think.”  
It became silent between them. (Y/N) frowned when she saw him slowly shake his head and turn to look back in front of him. He let out a small sigh,  
“Long live the queen...” He muttered.  
“Levi-“  
She cut herself off as he rode away from her. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she watched him ride all the way up to the front of the arrangement. (Y/N) turned her head to face the ground in silence, trying to ignore the words Levi had just said to her. His behavior with her has changed. He’s much more distant now, and careful with his words.

A few minutes passed and they finally arrived at the church. Mikasa helped (Y/N) from the cart, and she thanked her before walking up to Levi. He noticed her standing right next to him, but didn’t bother saying anything. Hange opened up the church door with a lantern in their hand, and walked inside first. He stepped aside to let her enter first before following in after her. Soon, everybody was inside the church, and gathering around the basement door that was hidden underneath a rug,  
“You guys remember the plan, right?” Hange asked, turning their head.  
Everybody nodded. Connie and Sasha pulled up to the door with a few smoke bombs, and they quickly nodded as well. (Y/N) slowly crossed her arms over her chest as a concerned look fell over her face,  
“Be careful down there...” She said.  
They all turned their heads to look at her,  
“If you need anything, just call for me.” She continued, “I don’t want to sit here and do nothing all night.”  
Hange slightly smiled,  
“The same goes to you.” They said.  
She gave them a nervous smile before stepping to the side. (Y/N) watched as everybody got ready for the battle. They all made sure their odm gear was working, and had enough blades and gas to last them throughout all of it. Eventually, they were all ready to go.

Levi grabbed the hatch to the basement door to open it up, but before he could, (Y/N) stopped him,  
“Wait, before you guys go.” She started.  
He turned his head to face her,  
“What is it?” He asked.  
Their eyes locked,  
“I’ll be the one to tell Historia that I’m her sister.” She said, “So please, don’t say anything to her...”  
Levi slowly stood up from the ground and walked towards her. (Y/N) uncrossed her arms as she fiddled with her fingers nervously,  
“We won’t.” He said, “I know how important that is to you.”  
She muttered a small ‘thank you’, and in reply to that, he only nodded. He walked back towards the basement door as Armin walked towards her. The two of them stood back and watched as they threw their smoke bombs down the hatch before all going in one by one, leaving only Armin and (Y/N) alone. He grabbed a crate from the corner of the room and placed it next to her, dusting the top of it with his hand,  
“T-There aren’t any chairs.” He said, “So I hope you’re comfortable sitting on this.”  
She slightly smiled at him as she sat down on the crate, gripping the sides of it in nervousness,  
“It’s alright.” She said, “I don’t really care, anyway...Thank you for this, though.”

Armin’s eyes slightly widened, but he immediately nodded and bowed,  
“You’re welcome.” He said.  
He kept in that position, up until he heard (Y/N) laughing a little. He stood up properly and looked at her with confusion emitting in his eyes. She leaned back slightly,  
“You’re so nervous.” She said, “Relax a bit, Armin. Everything will be alright...”  
Her calming words caused him to let out a small sigh before sitting down next to her. The way she said them really did make him think that everything will turn be okay, despite all the gunshots that could be heard from below them. The two sat there silently, not even glancing at each other or acknowledging the other’s presence as they listened. (Y/N) brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, as well placing her head on her knees.  
Between the two, they don’t know how much time has passed before they realized that it became quiet beneath them. Armin stayed still for a few moments before standing up and walking towards the church door. She peaked her head up as she watched him open it up and look straight at her,  
“I’m going down to check the surroundings.” He said, “Please wait here.”  
(Y/N) only nodded her head, and then watched as he disappeared into the night.

She waited for a second or two before rolling her eyes and getting up from the crate. (Y/N) inhaled sharply as she walked over to the hatch and bend down in front of it. She glared at it, thinking about what Levi had said to her earlier. There was no way she was going to stay back and let everybody try and save her sister. She needed to be there too. Quickly, she opened up the hatch and ran down the steps. As she ran down, her face was in awe at how beautiful the place looked.  
Everything was...Crystalized. That’s the only way (Y/N) could explain the place. There were large “crystal” pillars that seemed to endlessly go on throughout the basement. Even though everything was so beautiful, the number of dead bodies ruined the atmosphere. Once she reached the ground, she quickly tried to run over to where everybody was standing, but somebody dropped down in front of her. The person, an old man, held two guns, and he smirked at her as he walked towards her. (Y/N) stood her ground, giving him a small glare as he came closer with every step,  
“Well, well...” He started, “Are you lost, little lady?”  
She furrowed her eyebrows,  
“Little lady?” She asked.  
She rolled her eyes right after,  
“I’m guessing you’re Kenny Ackerman.” She said.

(Y/N) reached her hand out, to which he looked at with confusion in his eyes. Kenny hesitantly placed his gun back in its holster and shook her hand, gripping it tightly as he glared into her eyes,  
“Where is Historia?” She asked.  
He stopped shaking her hand, and when he went to go move it away, she kept her grip on it. A smirk appeared on his lips,  
“You like me, huh?” He asked.  
“Yeah, very much so.” She said sarcastically.  
She moved her hand away, wiping her palm against her clothes,  
“Now, Kenny...” She said, “If you take me to Historia, I won’t alert the others of your presence.”  
(Y/N) raised her eyebrows at him. He only laughed before quickly reaching his arm out to grab her waist, pulling her towards him,  
“I don’t want to deal with Levi’s bullshit, so I might as well take you up on that offer.” He said, “Hold on tight, lady. If you fall to your death, it ain’t my fault.”  
She gripped onto him as he maneuvered himself back up to the ceiling, out of sight from the Survey Corps. Even though (Y/N) knew she was siding with the enemy, she would finally be able to see Historia after so many years.


	4. Chapter Three: A Family

“Historia!”

The yell of the young girl’s name echoed throughout the whole area they were in. (Y/N) got dropped off nearby her sister and father so Kenny could go back into hiding. She didn’t care what happened to him at the moment. She only cared about the family reunion. And finally, after so long, she saw Historia’s face. The blonde turned her head to see who had called her name, only for her blue eyes to widen. She took a few steps away from Rod to fully face the older woman who was running up to her at a fast speed,  
“(Y/N)?” She exclaimed.  
It became silent for a second before she smiled brightly and felt tears forming in her eyes,  
“(Y/N)!” She yelled.  
Historia ran towards her, and the two collided into each other, embracing one another. They hugged tightly, nearly squeezing the other to death. Rod watched with horror in his eyes at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He took a few steps back, his eyes widening with every step,  
“You...” He started, “You’re not supposed to be alive...”  
(Y/N) slowly looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at him. Her father, the man who caused the spiral of her horrid downfall, stood there shaking with shock.

She still held onto Historia, as if shielding her from everything happening around them. (Y/N) didn’t know what to feel when her and Rod locked eyes. She was feeling so many mixed emotions all at the same time,  
“If you wanted to kill me, you could’ve executed me.” She started, “But you just wanted my mom and I to suffer even more.”  
Historia moved her head to look at Rod, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion,  
“Huh?” She exclaimed, “What do you mean...?”  
(Y/N) looked down at her, softening her gaze,  
“I‘ll explain later, Historia...” She said, “But we have to leave.”  
The blonde moved away from her and stood in between her and Rod, looking at the two of them confusingly,  
“Historia-“  
He cut her off,  
“The both of you can’t leave.” He said, “Especially you, (Y/N).”  
She slowly crossed her arms over her chest, quickly glaring at him,  
“I don’t want to hear my name coming out of your mouth.” She said.  
Rod glared back,  
“You shouldn’t speak to your-“  
She cut him off,  
“I never thought of you as one, so don’t even bring up that excuse.” She said.  
He stared at her, as if being taken aback and hurt by her words. He only shut his eyes for a second before walking towards Historia,  
“You’re right.” Said Rod, “I despise the fact that we’re connected. It’s a shame that you were born.”

Historia brought one of her hands up to her chest, forming it into a fist. She watched her older sister move her gaze away from Rod, feeling the burn from his words,  
“What’s going on between you two?” She asked, “I thought you only worked as a slave on my father’s farm.”  
(Y/N) turned her head to look at her,  
“I was much more than that.” She said, “But I don’t have time to explain everything right now.”  
She looked up to see Eren, her eyes slightly widening as she saw his state. His forehead was all bloody with tears running down his cheeks,  
“We’re going to get you two out of here.” She said.  
He hung his head low, not bothering to answer her. Historia glared at the older woman,  
“No, he’s not leaving.” She said, “I’m going to eat him.”  
(Y/N) shot her head to look at her, her eyes widening like crazy,  
“Eat him?” She exclaimed, “What the...”  
She let out a silent gasp,  
“Historia, you can’t-“  
The blonde cut her off,  
“I have to.” She said, “I’m going to bring Frieda back, inherit the history of this world and wipe out all the titans!”  
She looked up at Eren, clenching her fists slightly,  
“That’s my mission!” She exclaimed.

(Y/N) stood there in shock, but also in confusion. She looked into her blue eyes, noticing the hesitance and sadness in them. Was she just saying those words to impress Rod? Quickly, she shook her head,  
“No, it’s not-“  
Rod cut her off once more,  
“Don’t listen to her, Historia.” He said, “Remember what I told you!”  
The (H/C)-haired woman watched as he grabbed her arm and passed her a syringe with titan serum in it. (Y/N) felt anger rise in her as she saw her inject the syringe in her arm,  
“What are you doing?!” She yelled, “Can’t you see the bigger picture here, Historia?!”  
She took a few steps closer to her, but not close enough. The two sisters locked eyes, and Historia only became even more confused. There were two very different sides and opinions to each person’s story. And she didn’t know which one to believe,  
“Historia.” Said Rod.  
She turned her head to look at her father,  
“There is a meaning to every catastrophe.” He said, “Whether humanity is fated to die or survive. That is all in god’s hands...So, my mission is to summon god back into this world and offer my prayers to her.”  
(Y/N) scrunched up her nose in disgust,  
“I’m sorry for not explaining everything earlier, but, what other choice do we have?” He asked.

It became silent between them. All three of them stood there, waiting for something to happen. Historia shut her eyes, recollecting her thoughts and memories. Succumbing to the first king’s ideology is the same as being a slave. (Y/N) knew that Historia didn’t want to live like that. And (Y/N) also wouldn’t allow for that to happen. Quickly, she ran up to Historia and swiftly slapped the syringe out of her hand, causing it to fall on the ground and letting the glass shatter in a million pieces. Rod loudly gasped,  
“(Y/N)!” He yelled.  
She turned to face him, ignoring her younger sister’s shocked expression. Instantly, she grabbed his arm and turned around so her back was facing him. With all of her strength, she threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground, twisting his arm in the process. She looked back at Historia and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with her as she grabbed the bag from the floor and ran up the steps,  
“He just wanted you until he got his way, Historia!” Said (Y/N), “So don’t gamble with your life, it doesn’t pay!”  
Once they reached Eren, she set the bag down and started to remove the chains that was wrapped around his waist,  
“Huh?!” The teenager yelled, “What’re you doing?!”  
She ripped the chains off and threw it off the platform,  
“Leaving!” Historia yelled.  
They bent down on either side of him, trying to remove the chains by his feet,  
“You need to eat me!” Eren yelled, “You’re apart of the chosen bloodline! I’m not! There’s nothing special about me! It’s bad for everyone if I keep on living!”

Historia hit him across the head,  
“Shut up!” She yelled.  
(Y/N) looked up at him,  
“If you weren’t special, then why would we risk our lives to save you?” She asked, “There’s a reason why you have the founding titan, Eren. You just don’t know it yet...”  
The two looked at the older woman in confusion, but she was too concentrated trying to find the right key to get him out of the lock. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard, and the whole place turned red. The two royals nearly fell off, but grabbed onto Eren to stay on the ground. Rod was turning into a titan. A really big one,  
“Crazy bastard!” (Y/N) yelled.  
The blast of him turning into a titan was too powerful for her to keep holding onto Eren. Once the chain unlocked, the royal was thrown back at a crazy speed, heading right towards the wall head first,  
“(Y/N)!” They both yelled.  
She slammed into it, and immediately leaned against it, shutting her eyes right after,  
“No!” Screamed Historia.  
After her yell, she also got thrown back at a hurling speed, but got caught by Mikasa just in time. The Survey Corps managed to barely get there in time, but at least they were there.

Levi ran up to (Y/N) and bent down next to her, scanning her body with worry in his eyes. He moved her forward a bit to check if she was bleeding anywhere, and she was. Quickly, he ran his hand through her hair to see if he can feel anything. There was a wet bump on her head. Even though he lightly touched it, she let out a small yelp,  
“(Y/N)...” He said, moving his hand away, noticing the blood on his fingers.  
She slowly opened up her eyes, glancing into his. Without answering, she lifted her hand up and showed him the ring of keys, shoving it towards him. Levi only glared at her before grabbing the keys and giving it to Connie,  
“You and Jean.” He started, “Go get that bastard out of there.”  
The two nodded before running towards Eren. He looked back down at her, noticing that the blood was now trickling down to her clothes. Historia glanced over, her eyes widening at the sight,  
“(Y/N)!” She yelled.  
The blonde looked at Levi to see that he was ripping a piece of his sleeve to wrap it around her head, trying to stop the bleeding. He swiftly wrapped his arm around her, helping her up to stand back on her feet,  
“Are you okay?” Asked Historia.  
The older woman turned her head to face her, smiling a little when they locked eyes.

“I-I’m fine...” She said.  
Right after her words, she nearly fell again, but Levi caught her. (Y/N) gripped onto him to keep herself steady when she felt slight nausea starting to kick in. Suddenly, Connie, Jean and Eren moved right next to the others just in time before the platform in front of them collapsed. Levi looked up,  
“The roof is going to cave in on us.” He said in a slightly worried tone.  
“This is bad!” Said Jean, “There’s no way out!”  
(Y/N) groaned in pain and annoyance,  
“T-There is...” She said.  
She turned her head towards Eren, catching his eye. Everybody followed her gaze, and now suddenly, everybody was looking at him. He bit his lip harshly as he furrowed his eyebrows, looking away from their stares,  
“I’m sorry, everyone...” He cried, sliding down the wall, “I was useless...I’ve always been useless from the very beginning.”  
(Y/N) sighed,  
“When will you ever shut up?” She asked.  
Now everybody turned their gaze to her,  
“Really, Eren.” She said, “I’ve only known you for ten minutes, and really, you’re getting on my nerves with all this ‘I’m shitty’ talk.”  
He opened up his eyes, looking at her with tears in them. She scoffed,  
“How do you think I’ve felt from the moment I was born, huh?!” She nearly yelled, “I was a slave, goddammit!”

(Y/N) glared at him,  
“If anybody is useless, it’s me.” She said, “On the other hand, you have the founding titan! You are the one everybody depends on! You are the one who can save all of us, you prick!”  
She nodded her head towards the bag next to him. Eren quickly grabbed it and started to rummage through it, taking out the small bottle of armor. He quickly looked back at her, noticing that she was a bit angry,  
“It’s a shame that you seem so euphoric but weak.” She said, “If you truly are useless like me, then you won’t have the balls to save us.”  
(Y/N) looked away from him, facing the other direction to not get even more mad at him,  
“Yeah, quit sobbin’!” Said Connie, “This isn’t the first time it’s been this bad!”  
“Not saying I’d like to get used to it of course!” Sasha continued.  
“Do you want to wait here and hold hands as we get crushed?!” Asked Historia.  
Eren shut his eyes tightly as he cried,  
“I’m sorry to do this to you every time, but...” Said Levi, “You have to make a choice.”  
It became silent between all of them, but eventually, he grabbed the armor and stood up, running towards the broken platform. He screamed as he jumped into midair, biting into the armor and turning into a titan.

Everything after that became a blur due to how bright Eren’s transformation became. It felt like hours, but it was only a matter of seconds until everything calmed down. Everybody had shut their eyes, but when they opened them again, everything was calm again. (Y/N) gazed at the hardened titan in shock and awe, noticing that it was in the same crystalized form as the whole basement. She let go of Levi and quickly walked over to the broken platform, looking around the whole place,  
“It worked!” She exclaimed, “I guess talking smack shit about him worked!”  
The scouts maneuvered towards the center; some of them trying to get Eren out of his titan form, some trying to find an exit, and the rest looking around on the ground. Historia ran up to her older sister and hugged her from behind,  
“You’re okay!” She exclaimed.  
(Y/N) turned around and looked at her, smiling brightly as she quickly hugged her back,  
“I thought you passed out.” She said.  
The older woman scoffed,  
“Taking me out won’t be that easy.” She said, “My back hit first, so it’s not that bad.”  
Historia moved away from her and grabbed her arms, glaring at her,  
“Stop sugarcoating it.” She said, “Your head was bleeding badly.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes,  
“I’m fine.” She reassured, “There’s nothing to worry about right now.”  
Before the blonde can open up her mouth to say something, Sasha yelled,  
“Oh, Eren!” She yelled happily.  
The two sisters turned their head to see everybody having a conversation by where the bastard was. Historia slowly let go of her arms and walked away to get down to where everyone was. Instead of following her, she stayed up on the platform and watched as everybody talked. Eventually, the conversation started to die down.  
Eren slowly looked up to where (Y/N) was standing, and locked eyes with her. Her intense stare made him fixated on her only. Her stance, her aura, her words, everything. She was something else. Even if she had nothing to say, just being in her presence felt like you were being saved. A savior...A god, even. In that moment, he thought of her as the god that pushed him over the edge to save everybody. It was her doing, subconsciously.

Who is she, really?

On the way back to the wall, after discussing the plan to kill Rod Reiss, everything had fallen into silence. Sitting in the only cart was Hange, Eren, Historia and (Y/N). The sisters sat opposite of each other, but averted their gaze from one another. Soon enough though, the (H/C)-haired woman looked up and softened her eyes,  
“Historia...” She said, “Can I talk to you about something important?”  
“Can’t we talk about it after the mission?” She asked, looking up to face her, “I’m sure it can wait.”  
“It can, but I’ve been waiting to tell you this for fifteen years.”  
“...Fifteen years?”  
(Y/N) scooted a bit closer to her and grabbed her hands, looking straight into her eyes with tears in them,  
“I wanted my father to love me.” She said, “I wanted to be around my younger siblings and take care of them. But instead, I was put into an entirely different situation.”  
Her hands slowly started to become shaky out of anxiousness,  
“Siblings? A father?” Asked Historia, “What do you mean? I thought it was only you and your mother your entire life.”  
“...No, I had a huge family.” Said (Y/N), “I was the oldest, but nobody knew that.”

She felt tears run down her cheeks,  
“How come nobody knew?” The blonde asked.  
“Because I never met them...” She replied.  
(Y/N) inhaled sharply,  
“I only talked to one of them in my whole life before the rest were all killed.” She said, “And that was you, Historia.”  
Silence. Her big blue eyes became as wide as they could be. Her mouth was agape in shock. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to feel. She didn’t know...Anything. She was in such a state of shock that the only thing she could do was stare. Eren’s eyes also widened,  
“So that means (Y/N) is your sister...” He said, “...Oldest sister...”  
“You’re my sister...” Historia muttered.  
Her expression changed once she bit her lip harshly as tears came immediately pouring down her cheeks like a waterfall. The teenager threw herself into her sister’s arms and wept. Everybody watched the family finally reunite as one. Levi held back a small smile when he saw the happy expression on (Y/N)’s face. She was also crying tears of joy, but also, seemed to be slightly laughing at how relieved she was. The future will be safely entrusted to a woman with heart.

Just after the sun had risen, the sight of Rod Reiss’s titan could clearly be seen from hundreds of meters away; atop the walls that is. She wasn’t supposed to be up there, in odm gear, being prepared for battle, but there she was. (Y/N) stood alone by the edge of the wall, glaring at her father as he started to crawl towards it. She wanted to be the one to kill him. He put her in misery since the day she was born, and didn’t do anything about it. In her mind, she was the one who suffered the most from him. It’s only fair if she was the one to finish him off once and for good.  
As she stood there, watching him crawl towards the wall, Levi had noticed her presence. He quickly walked up behind her with a cold look in his eye,  
“Hey.” He said loudly.  
(Y/N) turned around to face him, softening the look in her eyes once he came up to her,  
“You can’t take part in this battle.” He said, “I thought I ordered you to wait in a safe place. What are you thinking?”  
She opened up her mouth to say something, but got cut off when Historia came up to them. Levi looked a bit taken aback when he saw her,  
“Huh? You too?” He asked, “What are you thinking?!”  
“Captain...” Historia started, “You’re the one who told me I needed to chose whether or not to fight...And I’m here for the showdown of my fate.”

She looked like she was going to say something else, but only furrowed her eyebrows and walked away. (Y/N) looked down at the floor,  
“Same here.” She said, “But I’m not fighting for my fate...”  
She turned her head up as she turned around to look behind her, noticing that Rod was even closer to the wall,  
“I’m fighting for my freedom.” She said, “I won’t be enslaved any longer by this bloodline.”  
Levi saw the determination in her eyes as she turned her head to face him. He didn’t know what to say. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out to grab hers, squeezing it gently. As he did, a tingling sensation ran throughout his body,  
“If you’re going to fight, then I need you to stay safe.” He said, gazing into her eyes, “But if I feel like you’re in danger, I promise you that I’ll get you somewhere safe.”  
(Y/N) slightly smiled,  
“Thank you for worrying about me, Levi.” She said, “I intend to outlive this battle.”  
He nodded before moving his hand away. As soon as he walked away, she noticed that a very tall and blonde man was walking towards her. She stood there awkwardly due to their size comparison, but immediately softened up.

The man bowed his head down in respect,  
“Your majesty.” He said.  
(Y/N) inhaled sharply at the title he referred to her as. Still, she was accepting the fact that she was going to become queen soon, and that people will have to be referring to her as a title and not her name. She reached her hand out as soon as he moved his head back up, and with his one and only hand, the left hand, he grasped it lightly,  
“My name is Erwin Smith.” He said, shaking her hand, “Commander of the Survey Corps.”  
She smiled at him,  
“I’m glad that I finally get to meet you.” She said, “I’ve heard a lot.”  
(Y/N) slightly laughed,  
“I hope I’m not too much of a bother.” She continued, “But partaking in the battle really means a lot to me, commander.”  
“I understand that you want to get back at Rod Reiss.” Said Erwin, “But you do realize the risk that you’re putting yourself in.”  
“It’s worth it.”  
She brought her hands up to her chest and cupped them, intertwining her fingers,  
“I don’t care about how much danger I’ll be in.” She said, “What matters most to me is that we save the people in the walls and I get my revenge.”

(Y/N) let out a small sigh,  
“Please, commander.” She said, “This is where I finally get to start my life...After fighting Rod.”  
Erwin shook his head,  
“Alright.” He said, “But I still want you to be in a safe place for now.”  
She nodded her head,  
“Thank you...” She said,  
After her words, she suddenly heard something being crashed onto the walls. It could only be Rod. Once her and Erwin turned their heads to face were he was at, they were suddenly blinded by steam. (Y/N) yelled in surprise, shielding her eyes with her arms to protect herself,  
“It’s hot!” She yelled.  
He quickly grabbed onto her arm to keep her steady from the blow of the steam, and continued to hold it until it was over. Once it faded away, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Rod’s titan was gigantic and disturbing-looking. Its face had completely come off due to the dragging of its own body. (Y/N) felt him let go of her arm to dig into his pocket to grab a flare gun, moving it up into the air as he shot it,  
“Now!” He yelled, “Commence the attack!”  
She watched Armin and Sasha throw bombs at Rod’s arms at the same time, causing them to nearly break off and lose his balance.

“Now, Eren!” Shouted Armin.  
The blinding light of him transforming was quick, but as soon as he became a titan, he ran full speed screaming with a net of bombs. (Y/N) realized what they were doing, and immediately ran away from Erwin to get closer to the edge of the wall. As soon as the bombs exploded, chunks of Rod’s titan was being flown up into the air. Multiple soldiers started using their blades to attack the chunks, hoping to find the one weak point. She was apart of them.  
She flew around with the blades in her arms, cutting up each chunk of flesh with tears in her eyes. (Y/N), even though she was getting tired, cut up every single one with a burning passion. She wasn’t going to waste this opportunity, no. The heat was burning her hands a bit every time her skin grazed against the chunk. But she didn’t care. As a little girl, she just wanted her father to love her, but he didn’t. Instead, he made her suffer as a slave her whole life, and even lied to throw her and her mother in the Underground. Why couldn’t he accept her?!  
With burning tears and burning hands, (Y/N) flew right towards the last piece in front of her. She couldn’t handle it anymore; the pain and the torment. In one last battle cry as she dug her blades into the chunk, and yelled.

“I just wanted my dad!”

And in that moment, she saw something. The images of her father and his life. Her uncle, her siblings, his affairs...Everything. Not only did she see, but felt a spark jolt throughout her body. As if she activated something within her blood. As if she thought she was seeing through Historia’s eyes. No, she was seeing through Historia’s eyes. (Y/N) felt a need for air as she started hyperventilating, realizing the fact that she had just killed her own father. Without warning, the chunk that she sliced exploded, causing her to fall down without being able to grapple onto something.  
(Y/N) screamed as she fell onto the roof of one of the houses before tumbling down onto a cart with hay in it. She shut her eyes tightly, but the impact was surprisingly soft and safe. People immediately started to surround her, praising and congratulating her for saving them. But among them, there were people wondering who she was. The sound of odm gear could be heard as somebody came down next to her, immediately cupping her cheek,  
“Are you alright?!” Asked Historia.  
(Y/N) slowly opened up her eyes, as if reassuring her sister that she was okay. And when their eyes locked, another spark was felt between them. Was she finally free? The older woman slowly stood up on the hay, but the teenager continued to stay bent down next to her. She looked down at the people with a sense of determination and order.

“I am (Y/N) Fritz. The true ruler of these walls.”

Being crowned queen in front of thousands of people was never supposed to happen. (Y/N)’s existence was never supposed to happen. The fake king being uncovered was never supposed to happen. Many things weren’t supposed to happen, but it did. It proved that the impossible could be possible. And at the end of the long journey, she sat on her knees with closed eyes and cupped hands, awaiting for the crown to be placed on her head. And once it was, all the commanders that stood around her bent down as soon as she started to stand up.  
(Y/N) opened up her eyes to look at the commanders, noticing that they all had their heads bowed to her with their eyes shut. But she noticed that Erwin was looking at her with a small smile on his face. She gave him a soft smile back before turning around to face the people of Paradis. As soon as she saluted, everybody went wild. The thousands of people cheered, cried, whistled, screamed, you name it. They were ecstatic over the new monarch. Her eyes scanned the crowd, trying to locate the Survey Corps, more specifically the Levi Squad. And she was successful.  
She stopped saluting to start waving at everybody, smiling brightly with tears threatening to pool in her eyes. When she started waving towards the Levi Squad, her eyes locked with Levi’s. Even from afar, she could see him clapping for her with a proud look on his face. She now has satisfied everyone in her life at this moment.

The reminiscing of the earlier events left (Y/N) in a reverie to be snapped out of by Historia. The younger sister shook her shoulder while laughing,  
“Hey, did you even hear us?” She asked.  
The queen quickly turned her head to face everybody, and shook it. They all surrounded her, laughing and smiling,  
“No, I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly, “May you repeat it?”  
“Ah, right.” Said Historia, “We want you to punch the captain and dare him to hit you back.”  
It was silent for a second before (Y/N) bursted out into a fit of laughter. She cupped her mouth to try and stifle the volume, but couldn’t,  
“Why?” She laughed, “‘Cause he bullies all of you?”  
She bent over laughing, this time clutching her stomach. They all laughed along with her, some even nervously. Eventually, she stopped and stood up properly,  
“Alright, I’ll do it.” She said.  
“Huh?! You will?!” Exclaimed Eren.  
She nodded her head before walking straight past them to get to where he was. They all followed her, surrounding the back of her,  
“You don’t have to.” He said.  
“I want to.” (Y/N) said, glancing at him, “Plus, I want payback for when he tackled me to the ground.”

Jean smirked,  
“Yeah!” He said, “That’s the spirit!”  
They soon walked up to the end of the long and elegant hallway. Levi stood by a window, but when he saw them coming, he stepped to the side to greet all of them. As soon as they were all within a few feet of each other, (Y/N) clenched her hands into fists and inhaled sharply. He was going to bow down to her, but when the raven-haired man noticed her angry demeanor, he stopped himself. She let out a small yell before running up to him, and punching him. Though, the punch barely hurt, and was more like a touch to the forearm. Everybody yelled in surprise, but she started laughing,  
“Now what?” (Y/N) exclaimed, “I’m your queen! What’re you going to say now?!”  
Levi let out a small chuckle before smiling at them all,  
“Thank you...” He said, “All of you.”  
As surprising as his reaction was, the only person who wasn’t shocked by it was (Y/N). She moved her hand down to grab his elbow gently, stepping a bit closer to him. He moved his gaze down to hers, keeping the soft look in them. Her cheeks flushed,  
“U-Um...” She started.  
She whipped her head to look at the others, locking her eyes onto their shocked faces.

“May we be alone for a few minutes?” She asked, “We’ll meet you guys at the banquet.”  
Without asking any questions, they all agreed and left, leaving her and Levi alone. She turned to look back at him, cupping her hands together and keeping them down right in front of her hips,  
“They wanted me to do that.” (Y/N) said, laughing a bit nervously.  
He scoffed,  
“I’m not surprised.” He said.  
She smiled,  
“We need to talk about you “bullying” the scouts one day, Levi.” She said, “I don’t really like the sound of it...”  
She raised her eyebrows at him and shut her eyes, indicating subliminally that it was a joke. He slightly smiled at her before turning to look out the window in front of them. (Y/N) opened up her eyes slowly to see that he moved a few steps away. She stayed in her spot, hands still clasped, as she gazed at his form. He felt her eyes on him, but didn’t mind at all. She inhaled sharply,  
“I hope we can catch up.” She said, “Now that everything is over...”  
She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder,  
“So don’t try to avoid me, Levi.” She continued, smiling slightly.  
He rolled his eyes,  
“I’ll be working with you a lot, so I won’t be able to do that.” He joked.

(Y/N) laughed,  
“Right...” She said, “But I didn’t mean it like that.”  
He moved his head to look at her, noticing that mischievous look on her face. Levi grabbed her hand that was on her shoulder and held it,  
“Then what did you mean?” He asked.  
The tease in his voice was evident to her, and her only. She leaned in close to his ear,  
“You’ll see...” She whispered.  
(Y/N) gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving a few steps away from him. His cheeks were dusted a bright red at the kiss, which only left her in a bright smile,  
“I’ll be waiting!” She said before walking away.  
He stood there in a blushing mess with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. The things she can do to him.


End file.
